


American Beauty/American Psycho

by FoxGamer429



Series: From Under the Cork Tree [1]
Category: Batman - All Media Types
Genre: F/F, Harley and Ivy are kinda celebreties, In which they gat followed by the paparazzi, Paparazzi, ambiguous fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-23
Updated: 2020-10-23
Packaged: 2021-03-09 00:14:12
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27145057
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FoxGamer429/pseuds/FoxGamer429
Relationships: Pamela Isley/Harleen Quinzel
Series: From Under the Cork Tree [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1981429
Kudos: 12





	American Beauty/American Psycho

Life as a rogue made sure that nothing was ever easy. Rumors were expected, and most of the time; Very much welcome. They helped your credibility; For henchmen; helped get jobs with higher up rogues; and helped get you more notoriety and infamy. 

These specific rumors, however, where not particularly welcome. Especially by the ones they where about

Pamela and Harley where expecting them. Rumors about anybodies-Famous or Infamous-relationship, particularly of the LGBT-sort, where bound to appear.

Most where just speculation about if they even _where_ in a relationship, or if they where friends and the media where just messing with them. Some where about basic questions about the relationship as a whole: If both parties where happy about it, if it was healthy, who cooks dinner most nights, etc, etc. A few where more personal and definitely unwelcome. 

Harleys love life was....complicated to say the least. If you had been in Gotham for even five minutes; you knew that Harley and Joker's relationship was definitely not healthy. Of you thought it was; Someone would either laugh, thinking that you where joking, or slap you for your stupidity

So that's when, when it was 'Revealed'(I.E; Heavily theorized based on the twos interaction at the time) that Harley and Ivy where probably in a relationship, people where... _keeping an eye_ on the ginger eco terrorist

It was a well known fact that, if you brought up The Rumors (specifically the unwelcome ones) around Harley and Ivy; You'd practically die on the spot, or at least wish you had. Whether from a mallet to the ribcage or a vine stabbed through the heart, you probably wouldn't live to see next week

Nobody liked other people theorizing about their love life

Especially known criminals

Twas a quiet Saturday for our fair ladies, and they where in Gotham park for a picnic. It was particularly quiet and sunny, something rare and quite strange for Gotham. 

The two set up their blanket near a large tree. The picnic blanket looked like it came straight from a cartoon or a movie, as it was checkered red and white and was a perfect square. Ivy had packed the food, meaning that, while organic, would probably be the best meal Harley had.

It remained peaceful for a few hours, the silence only being interrupted whenever the couple talked and laughed at the others jokes.

The peaceful afternoon between the two was put to a halt the second they heard a camera. 

When the two heard the clicks of the camera, the two tried to ignore it. After all; it could've been a bird watcher. Then, they looked up at the sky;

There where no birds

They quickly looked at each other before trying to find where it was coming from. Ivy, slowly moving the leaves of the bushes while Harley got up to search the surrounding area. 

It proved difficult, as they found out, as the photographer/stalker had hidden well.

"SHOW YERSELF!" Harley yelled out into the void. They soon heard the rumbling of bush leaves as a boy, probably a few years younger than them, with a camera around his neck came out from the bushes

"Now, what where you doing in the bushes?" Pam asked the male

"S-sorry" He stuttered, obviously nervous and embarrassed that he was found out "i-ts just, I was just wondering i-if the...rumours... Where...true" The boy hugged himself. The women just chuckled "You...probably get that a lot"

"'Get that alot'?" Harley laughed "Try e'ry otha week" 

"O-oh"

Pam sighed "Look, I'm feeling nice. So" Pam glared at the unwelcome paperrazi " _don't_ "

The stranger was confused "Don't what?"

"Don't cone near us with anything even _resembling_ a camera or any intention to find out if any rumours are true" Pam was tired of this, and so was Harley. Pamela's eyes started to glow a dark, olive green as she said the next to words _"or else"_

The boy nodded quickly, already knowing that Pam had every intention of doing...whatever she was about to do. He quickly scattered off, before Pam turned to Harley, smirking

"So, where did we leave off?" Harley laughed


End file.
